COLLARES
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Peepers lo llamo obsesión, darle tanta importancia pero sobre todo prioridad a ese maldito tema naranja. El mismo lo llamo maldición por arruinar cada uno de sus planes, pero a la vez necesidad por no tener vida sus conquistas sin el cantante tormento. Esto no era sano. Si es su enemigo solo podría odiarlo añorando destruirlo, no conservar un bobo collar de amistad.


_**Hola linduras. Esta es la primera vez que escribo del mundo rebosante de amistad de Wander, a quien llamo la hormiga peluda lol desde diciembre cuando la autora de varias de mis portadas (y toneladas de dibujos de ocs) me regalo dos de las cosas mas hermosas, ¡AAAAH SPIDEY Y WADE CHIBIS! *W* en dos escenarios que yo sueño vivir con mi dueña, la propietaria del collar que un día e de darle. Solo quería retribuirlo escribiendo de los Spiderman y Deadpool de**_ _ **Becatrox.**_ _ **Así que heló aquí lindura.**_

 _ **Aviso de ooc, no es fácil escribir de una serie que a falta de cable y buen internet solo e podido ver algunos caps XD agradecimiento de esos caps a la dedicada.**_

 _ **También aviso que uso los nombres en ingles, ejemplo "Lord Hater/Don Odion" porque así los prefiere la susodicha. Espero no se pierdan, linduras.**_

 _ **Portada: Becatrox.**_

 _ **Galaxia Wander es propiedad de Craig McCracken, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"COLLARES"**

Solo flores era todo lo que se podía observar, tamaños distintos y aromas sublimes, una colina perfecta con pasto verde, cielo azulado con estrellas a su vez. Llovía, ¿Pero que llovia? Dulces, muchos dulces junto a papelillos de a colores.

Paisaje bello que el futuro soberano Lord de la galaxia podía observar.

¿Repulsión?

Para nada, la definición era agrado.

Agrado por una pintura tan bella donde se encontraba habitándola, tanto agrado como su compañero al lado.

—¡Acabe otra, Lord Hater!.

Exclamó el alegre nómada, mostrando otra de tantas coronas de flores.

—¡Es muy buena, amigo!.

Dijo apreciandola entre sus enguantadas manos, una sonrisa aperlada se mostraba radiante en su muerto rostro.

—Claro que no tan buena como las mías.

La humildad siempre fue parte del más temible villano de la galaxia, adornando de vanidad sus palabras, en lo que le mostraba con un gesto la casi docena de coronas de maltratados pétalos con aspecto deprimente a su costado, al parecer armar un detalle como ese en toscos tactos daba un resultado así.

Pero menos podía importarle a Wander que con mirada enternecida tomo todas las deformadas coronas abrazándolas en alegría.

—¡CLARO QUE SON MEJORES!, ¡SI MI MEJOR AMIGO TALENTOSO LAS HIZO PARA MI!.

Solo felicidad se manifestó en el grito del naranja, transparente para todo el universo pero sobre todo para quien lo abrazo a como sus huesudos brazos dieron, el goce era mutuo colocándose entre risitas las coronas. Lord Hater no recordaba si alguna vez se había sentido tan bien con alguien, si alguna vez su oscura alma había vibrado a tal nivel en presencia de alguien, si por algún motivo había sonreído tanto sintiéndose relajado.

No.

La verdad que no.

Esta era la primera vez que estaba tan feliz y era por y gracias al juguetón enemigo de su ayer.

—¡Lord Hater tu amistad es como los dulces y la fruta junto a todo lo tierno!.

Apretó una de sus cadavéricas mejillas hinchando las suyas, posando mirada de perfecto cachorrito, en lo que el mencionado cerraba los huecos de sus ojos dichoso con las sinceras palabras. Si es que tiene un malévolo corazón, este estaba latiendo con prisa por el regocijo.

—¡Y la tuya es como todo lo hermoso en un solo lugar! Ya sabes, como un santuario mio en un templo con mi nombre.

No fue un chiste y sin embrago el alíen se río a cuanto pudo, si bien es cierto que busca encontrar su nobleza detrás de la maldad y odio, también habían ciertas cosas que Wander jamas quería que Hater cambiase, debido a que le gustan siendo partes únicas de él.

—¿Que es tan divertido?.

Volteo a ver a los lados desubicado el nombrado villano.

—¿Acaso paso alguien extremadamente feo cerca y aprovechamos a burlarnos de él?.

Wander negó con la cabeza abrazandolo como en las noches a su banyo, aumentando si era posible su sonrisa con el brillo cristalino en sus infantiles ojos.

—No. ¡Es solo que!, ¡TE QUIERO!.

Centro su atención en el sonriendo involuntario de igual forma.

—¡Y YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO, WANDER!.

Cosquilleos agradables lo albergaron.

—¡TE QUIERO!.

Y crecían junto al abrazo y las risas en sincronías de ambos.

—¡TE QUIERO!.

Gritar no era suficiente, elevándose más y más sus entonadas voces.

—¡TE QUIERO!, ¡TE QUIERO!, ¡TE QUIERO!, ¡JAJAJA!, ¡TE QUIERO, MEJOR AMIGO!, ¡JAJAJA!, ¡TE QUIERO!.

Eco y eco, eco.

Retumbo en el aire.

* * *

Mareos, sudor, frío, lágrimas de preocupación, enojo, rabia, impotencia, asco, indignación, confusión y terror.

Seria poco decir que fue lo que Lord Hater vivió al despertar de ese nasabundo sueño.

—¿Cuanto tiempo grite esta vez Peepers?.

—Solo como... Dos horas, señor.

El ceño fruncido resaltaba de la frente del que solo tiene un ojo.

—¿El psicólogo que dice?.

—Em...

Jugo con sus dedos incomodo, balanceándose la silla en la cabecera de la sala de juntas de la nave, seria repulsivo repetir tal incoherencia dicha por un supuesto titulado calificado en su carrera.

—Que... Mi subconsciente atrae involuntario mis... Mis... Mis...

Apretaba los rayos en el casco de su cabeza, casi quebrandolos por la fuerza, tener que decir eso... Lo asía sentirse tan tonto frente a la furica mirada de su fiel mano derecha.

—¿Sus que, señor?.

La impaciencia gobernaba junto a enojo por comprender a su pesar el rumbo de todo.

—Mis... Anhelos...

Saco su putrefacta lengua terminando de escupirlo, perdiéndose de la expresión indescifrable del más bajo.

—¡Que aberración!, ¡Hoy en día le dan a cualquiera el titulo de psicólogo!.

Exclamo el comandante extendiendo sus delgados brazos, seria mas fácil creer eso que la amarga realidad.

—Esque... Peepers.

Aumento la presión en el agarre de los rayos, con los dientes temblandole de rabia y miedo al hablar.

—Tener sueños así tan consecutivos... ¡No es normal!.

Se puso en pie con ayuda del comandante, las nauseas asfixiantes no eran alucinación, se desmayaría en cualquier segundo con lo confuso del panorama.

—¡Es decir, oh me estoy volviendo loco!... ¡Oh yo, yo, yo!...

El del ojo no lo dejo terminar.

—¡NO SEÑOR!, ¡NO TENDRÍA MOTIVO ALGUNO QUE USTED SIENTA ALGO ASÍ Y MENOS POR ÉL!.

El esqueleto temblaba con Peepers sosteniendo firme su brazo, la etapa de la negación es complicada en todos los casos.

—Seria más lógico que si por un milagro usted desarrolla tanto agrado por alguien, pasando a quererlo de mejor amigo. Seria por alguien sercano, muy sercano, alguien que haya estado con usted lealmente por mucho más tiempo que nadie...

Cerro su ojo entregando una esperanzada sonrisa.

—Asi como... Yo, señor.

Casi suspira soñador al decirlo.

No durando mucho por sentir vacío su agarre en el huesudo brazo.

—¿Eh, señor?.

Encontrándose solo en la habitación.

Corrió preocupado a la salida hayando en segundos a su venerado todo en el pasillo.

—¿Lord Hater?.

Su tono había Cambiado radicalmente, observando como él candidato a el más grande villano de la galaxia, resguardaba un collar dorado entre las enguantadas manos, le sonreía como pequeño con juguete brillante, curioso, sincero, cálido... Calificativos contrarios a todo lo que es y representa su malvado ser.

—Wander es tan tonto, Peepers. Esta alhaja barata es plenamente ridícula.

El mencionado no sabia si sentirse incrédulo, celoso, molesto oh dolido porque no cuadraba en lo mínimo esa sonrisa con sus burlas.

—"Collares de mejores amigos".

Comillas con los dedos asiendo caras.

—Solo las chicas hacen este tipo de cursilerías. Tonto y mil veces tonto, Wander.

Y el Lord no notaba como su subordinado apretaba su propio collar oculto bajo su uniforme.

—Como siempre usted tiene la razón... Señor. ¿Pero si es así porque lo lleva puesto?.

Y la sonrisa del villano se borro entrando a un estado entre desespero y fastidio.

—¡No lo sé!, ¡Cada vez que tengo esos sueños amanezco con él!, ¡Oh cuando veo a Wander me lo pongo sin darme cuenta!, ¡Y ES TAN TONTO!.

Se arranco ese medio corazón con pequeñas letras de enorme significado, alejándose con prisas del pequeño comandante, necesitaba deshacerse por siempre del repudiado recuerdo que su cordial enemigo le obsequio durante el exilio de aquella dimensión, en lo que fue una alucinación oh desquiciante realidad.

Si lo meditaba no necesitaría de un certificado para deducir que desde ese entonces los sueños y la ansiedad de estar con el nómada nació.

¿Necesidad?.

No había mejor definición por como de una oh otra forma terminaba persiguiéndolo cada vez al verlo. Peepers lo llamo obsesión, darle tanta importancia pero sobre todo prioridad a ese maldito tema naranja. El mismo lo llamo maldición por arruinar cada uno de sus planes, pero a la vez necesidad por no tener vida sus conquistas sin el cantante tormento.

Esto no era sano. Si es su enemigo solo podría odiarlo añorando destruirlo, no conservar un bobo collar de amistad.

El triturador de basura, solo ese destino podía tener esa tontería lanzada a su cuello, con la alegre promesa de un "Te veré luego, amigo", (antes de una de las peores palizas de su existencia, recordemos).

Dejando atrás en el pasillo a un apunto de quebrase fiel sirviente, ahogándose en resignados suspiros con mirada baja.

—El jamás tendría ojos para nadie más desde que se conocieron...

Arrastró las palabras que sólo son verdad.

—¿Que para Lord Dominator?.

Preguntaron los Watchdogs asomándose en lo que se acercaban a su superior.

—¡NO ESE TIPO DE OJOS!.

Respondió el del ojo exaltado por ser molestado en un momento así.

Mientras que Lord Hater llegaba al triturador, fijándose con molestia como en un letrero mal escrito decía averiado.

—¡Ineficientes muñecos con batería de empleados!.

Bien podía tirar el collar en algún basurero pero eso significaría que seguiría quien sepa cuanto tiempo en la nave. Así que lo más lógico que el más grande aria es dejar cualquier importante rumbo que llevaban cambiando a pasar por el planeta basura más sercano, llegando en poco tiempo por la velocidad excesiva que mareo a toda la tripulación.

—¡Adios para siempre cursi collar ridículo de amistad!, ¡Adios perturbadores sueños con Wander!, ¡ADIOS WANDER!.

Eso ultimo podría ser no tan real, porque el susodicho siempre aparecía cualquier día, pero quería creer que con esto de alguna forma se iría de su vida. No conocía a cabalidad que son los collares de mejores amigos, pero si tenerlos simbolizan algo fuerte, el votar uno debe cortarlo.

Ni siquiera salio de la nave, solo se asomo por la puerta encolerizado. Y el medio collar fue lanzado por los aires, seguido de ir con golpe de poder verde a su dirección, por más que el Lord quiso verlo partirse en pedazos, termino cubriéndose los agujeros por donde ve de ojos.

No compendio porque un dolor pulsante lo invadió, solo se limito aun sin descubrirse la vista, dar la vuelta al interior de la nave, sobandose el pecho donde más provenía el malestar.

Intento distraerse pensando en el regaño que su segundo al mando le daría por su ultima acción. Frunció el ceño resoplando, sino fuera por el minúsculo detalle que Peepers hace prácticamente todo y le lee buenos cuentos antes de dormir, lo volvería a despedir. ¿A quien engaña? El comandante sigue y se quedaría siempre en su puesto por el simple hecho de ser él. Curioso porque si Peepers es su lacayo más leal y con quien comparte más, besa el piso por donde pasa, estando ciegamente completamente al tanto de él...

¿Por que únicamente con Wander llega a sentir?...

¡Nada!.

No tenía porque divagar.

El ojo rojo posee una rigidez perfecta para ser un leal comandante que lo llevara a la cima, seria el único ser al que alguien tan grande como Lord Hater le deba algo, su profesionalismo y entrega lo vuelven en el merecedor compañero que pueda tener.

Compañía. Ayuda, halagos, todo lo encontraría en Peepers.

En cambio Wander es todo lo contrario.

Relajado, demasiado despreocupado para estar vivo, (es decir ¿Quien puede vivir sin mostrar preocupaciones con el día a día?) aunque quizás precisamente eso lo volvían tan vivo.

Pero en lugar de armar sus triunfos los derrumba con su presencia, alega sentir algo por él, no como las alabanzas de Peepers sino con tonterías de abrazos y sonrisitas que lo fastidian, es muy diferente a él, a todo lo que conoce y representa, cosa que lo molesta.

Aunque tambien es...

Una luz que quemaría al sol con su ancha sonrisa infantil, da amistad junto a una canción que expande arco iris en el horizonte de la galaxia...

Que repugnante...

¿Cierto?.

Se sacudió la cabeza. No podía estar comparando a dos distintos seres. Ya que uno siempre seria quien tendría las respuestas a su confusión, mientras que el otro es quien lo confunde con sensaciones extrañas, que no sabia y mas bien no quería definirlas. Lo dejaría en odio. Nada mas podía ni quería que fuese.

* * *

Y de la forma cotidiana pasaron los días, conquistando e invadiendo planetas toda la temible flota, pero no fue nada cotidiano que Wander no apareciese a querer alegrar el panorama que destrozaría la ejecución exalta calculada por Peepers, no hubo ninguno de sus cabellos naranjas en el transcurso de la semana. ¿Eso es bueno, cierto? Se preguntaba el Lord que no tuvo otro sueño más con el susodicho, no comprendía como la felicidad no lo gobernaba, si la lista al más grande se elevó como jamás en tan poco tiempo.

Un vacío latente creció en su negra alma.

—Señor, no luce bien. ¿Hago cita para el doctor?.

Le preguntaba su preocupado subordinado, observando al decaído villano en su trono, ni siquiera había hecho el baile de la victoria con tantas seguidas, solo miraba a los lados esperando algo y ahora al vacío no sabiendo que esperar.

—No.

Respuesta seca, aumentándose la angustia en el pequeño, conocía a fondo los sentimientos del Lord, se le había vuelto sencillo en los años leer todo de él, doliendole la situación, viviéndola en carne propia, ese agobiante dolor del espectro por medio de su idolatría.

Tan importante y valioso era Wander, tan indispensable para su señor, lo que clasificó como plaga en sus vidas se había vuelto la parte mas grande del imponente Lord Hater.

Y sin esa parte el futuro gobernante de la galaxia no volvería a ser el mismo.

Quería a su líder de vuelta, aunque significare a la vez perderlo con lo poco de sus esperanzas pisoteadas, esta ocasión no sería levantarle el ánimo motivándolo a seguir, ahora sería lanzarlo a enfrentar su verdad que marcaría un fin.

—Usted quiere a Wander, señor.

Pasando al inicio de lo que siempre debió ser.

—Em...

Balbuceó el cadáver despabilándose de su melancolía, apretando los puños en cólera ofendido por tal hincoherencia.

—¡¿De que rayos hablas, Peepers?!.

El comandante perdió cualquier tipo de compostura arrojándose sobre él, apretando su vestimenta cerca del cuello, nada de esto era fácil para que se lo volviera más difícil su gobernante.

—¡QUE USTED QUIERE A WANDER!, ¡LO QUIERE, LO EXTRAÑA Y LO NECESITA PARA SER USTED!, ¡ES PARTE SUYA!, ¡LO QUIERE!. ¡ENTIÉNDALO!.

Hater se aturdió con la actitud tan repentina de su segundo al mando, aunque realmente lo que más lo impacto fue lo exacto de esas pesadas palabras, como el botón rojo de encendido que no podría volverse apagar.

—Yo...

Pero se resistía, su ser maligno se resistía, su orgullo lo evitaba, sus barreras luchaban por no caer, su guerra interna batallaba por no mostrar la insípida bandera blanca. Pero su muerto corazón no podía soportar un segundo más sin gritar un...

—¡QUIERO A WANDER!.

Se sintió tan libre como en sus sueños con ese grito, como si fuese capaz de volar sin necesidad de una nave oh respirar sin oxigeno. Su yo del pasado se golpearía así mismo, pero menos podía importarle a su yo del presente.

—...

Abrió los huecos de ojos entre asustado y preocupado, al tocar por inercia su pecho sintiendo la falta del collar.

—¡PEEPERS DEBO HACER ALGO!.

Casi lo deja sordo con ese segundo grito, en lo que se alejaba de su trono, quitándose de encima tosco al comandante, corriendo a los controles de la nave. Peepers no pudo evitar sonreír por ver lleno de vida a su muerto superior, todo en cuestión de segundos con el tema de Wander.

—Quizas algún día yo también encuentre a alguien...

Susurro para si, deseando que su Lord sea feliz, dejando de lado su propio dolor por no ser él la causa.

—¿Como una novia?.

Agregaron los Watchdogs acercándose de nuevo, el comandante apretó los puños furioso por no tener ni un segundo de intimida en esa nave.

—¡NO!, ¡¿Que acaso no tienen tareas que hacer?!, ¡Que yo sepa si porque yo se las asigne!, ¡ASI QUE RETÍRENSE A CUMPLIRLAS!.

Les ordenó con puños alzados pero ojo tembloroso, en serio necesitaba estar solo.

—Es solo que... Peepers.

Decían al unisono, un tanto nerviosos entre si, antes de sorprender al ojo rojo con un abrazo en cascada de parte de todos.

—¡Te admiramos, comandante Peepers!.

El mencionado se impacto con semejante confesión. ¿Así que de esa forma se siente escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a ti?. Probablemente ellos habían visto oh escuchado algo aprovechando el momento exacto para levantarle el animo.

—Gracias...

Se limito a responder, junto a devolver el abrazo humedeciendosele el único ojo, pero esta vez por una razón distinta en conmovida sonrisa.

Todo pacífico y cálido, hasta que la nave se sacudió a hiper-velocidad, llegando en poco tiempo al anterior planeta basura, Hater no dudo en sumergirse hasta el fondo en los montones de suciedad, seria difícil encontrar cada pequeña pieza del collar, pero debía intentar restaurarlo.

—¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!, ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!, ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!.

Grito sin poder encontrar nada a la vista, ensuciándose su imponente atuendo, lo bueno era que nadie conocido lo estuviese observando, por algún motivo los juguetes con baterías y Peepers estaban ocupados dentro de la nave.

Por lo tanto su impecable imagen estaba a salvo.

—¡HOLA, LORD HATER!.

El sonido de vidrios quebrándose solo debió ser en su mente oh quizás pateo algo.

¡¿POR QUE?!.

Se paso una semana sin aparecer y ahora esa bola de pelos naranja aparece solo así como así, descubriéndolo en estas fachas.

Aunque el más grande siempre lucia bien, solo era cuestión de ignorar el olor...

—Wander.

Le daba la espalda pero por alguna razón sentía todos sus gestos, extraño, como si aquel grito estuviese influyendo.

—¡Si!.

Percibía que alegremente agitaba su mano, en permanente sonrisa.

—¡¿Que haces amigo?!, ¿Perdistes algo?.

El villano se giro con rapidez nervioso, enfrentándolo.

—¡Claro que no!, ¡¿Que te hace pensar eso, Wander?!.

El mas bajo río risueño por decir lo mas obvio.

—Eso es lo que parece.

Lord Hater se cruzo de brazos molesto, ya fuese porque alguien le llevará la contraria oh el hecho de sentirse tranquilo de volver a tener al nómada cerca.

—Cambiando el tema. ¿Se puede saber donde habías estado?.

Más que pregunta fue un reclamó, como se atrevía hacerlo sentir esa cosa extraña amistosa y luego desaparecer como si nada varios días.

—Cerca Lord Hater... Aunque...

El cadáver viviente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, debido que los ojos negros se afligieron. Cuanto deseo en el ayer verlos así por su causa, pero ahora solo ansiaba estuviesen con su brillo cotidiano que manifiesta alegría.

—De repente sentí un gran dolor pulsante en el pecho, Sylvia se preocupo, no quería que hiciera ajetreos así que estuve reposando bajo su cuidado.

Oh si, la compañera pesadillosa de Wander. ¿Donde estaba?, se preguntó Hater encontrándola de inmediato con la mirada, a una distancia prudente dandoles espacio pero la suficiente para que notase como le asía el gesto con dos de sus azules dedos, que lo estaría vigilando desde ahí y si por mínimo daño que le causara a Wander, alcanzó a ver como chocaba su mano hecha puño con la otra, dando una sonrisa de blancos dientes.

—Aunque.

Su atención volvió al más bajo, observando como su característica sonrisa volvía pero esta vez con un brillo sinigual en su infantil mirada.

—Me sentí bien hace unas horas, como si el dolor jamás estuvo, todo cuando me pareció escucharte decir algo.

El Lord sudo frío, ¿Esto era en serio?. Acababa de aceptar eso enorme con él mismo y ya debía confrontar a Wander... Aun ni sabía como debía comportarse con él. Solo sabía que lo que el nómada decía es exacto lo que el vivió estos agobiantes días, de ninguna forma podría negar que sus almas se conectaron en algún momento donde a él no le preguntaron.

—Em...

Balbuceo en lo que la sonrisa ampliándose de Wander le comunicaba que conocía su realidad. ¿Y si lo sabía porque quería que lo repitiera? Seria alguna especie de tortura por tardar tanto en aceptarlo. Aparte que en todo este tiempo no se había lanzado a abrazarlo... ¿Esperaba que él lo hiciera?... ¡Maldito, Wander!.

Ni queriéndolo dejaba de encontrar la forma de involuntariamente fastidiarlo.

—¡WANDER YO!...

había cerrado los ojos, poniéndose rígido apretando sus enguantados puños, lo diría de una vez. Pero el alegre alíen lo interrumpió a causa de una lucesita en el suelo.

—¡Amigo mira eso!.

—¡ARG WANDER!, ¡INTENTO DECIR ALGO Y!...

Acorto su reclamo notando lo que captó la atención del cabellos naranjas, no podía creerlo. El collar que debía estar en miles de piezas se encontraba en una sola, probablemente involuntariamente fallo su ataque, lo malo fue percatarse que estaba a un costado de Wander.

—¡Un collar de mejores amigos, justo como el que te regale, Lord Hater!.

Decía emocionado el ojos negros, tomandolo a velocidad superior a Hater, pasando a quitándole la basura al medio corazón, ignorando como el Lord cruzaba los dedos para que la inocencia de Wander sobre pasara los limites y así no cayese en cuenta que...

—Es el mismo que te regale, Lord Hater.

El más grande de la galaxia quería que ese mugriento planeta lo tragara, el par de ónix no comprendían porque un obsequio tan sagrado estaría hay como otro trozo de basura en el montón.

Hater sabia que cualquier mentira que dijera el ingenuo ser lo creería, pero por algún motivo no quería mentirle.

Mas bien, ya no podía.

—¿Tú lo tiraste?.

No esperaba que respondiera pero quizás lo dijo más para si.

Hater sentía pesado el ambiente incomodo, jamás creyó que ver decaer en tristeza el estado de Wander le afectaría a él mismo.

Esto de querer es complicado, como si te doliese más a ti lo que el otro ser pase.

—Si Wander, pero...

Un abrazo que supero a cualquier otro del pasado se presentó dejando completamente desprotegido al Lord, siendo de menos para el ojos negros si también se ensuciase. Para Hater no existio irritación de por medio, en su lugar una hermosa calidez, no supo que pensar ni decir limitándose a escuchar al cabellos naranjas que volvió hablar, aferrando a como podía sus delgados brazos.

—Pero lo viniste a buscar, tanto te importa que te hundiste en la basura para recuperarlo.

Levanto su mirada que se había ocultado en el esquelético pecho del más grande, ahora si Hater fue incapaz de evitar liberar algo dentro suyo, debido que la mirada inocente de Wander brillaba resplandeciente de tal manera que opacaría a todas las estrellas, viendo reflejada la propia en ella, sonreía no de presunción junto a maldad, sino por la sonrisa de mayor sinceridad entregada del enemigo de su ayer.

Fue un golpe bajo en su muerto corazón que en lugar de reproches por su acción había felicidad noble en Wander. Siempre diferente a lo que conoce, distinto a él, complementando su corrompida alma resucitada, no molestandole esta vez.

—Era cierto lo que oí en el grito, Sylvia alego que alucinaba.

Le coloco el collar desasiendo el abrazo terminando de limpiarlo, mostrándole que llevaba siempre el suyo entre su pelaje. Estando de nuevo esa sensación calidad gobernando al Lord de la galaxia, ni siquiera noto cuando él mismo inicio de vuelta el gesto de cariño que es un abrazo.

—Pero era verdad. Y eso quiere decir que...

—Somos mejores amigos.

Soltó de golpe sorprendiendo al artista de banyo, su sonrisa en sincronía de sus ojos aumentaron de vida provocándole lo mismo, acababa de descubrir que le gustaba ver a Wander feliz como el pequeño niño inocente que es.

—¡SIEMPRE FUE ASI, LORD HATER!.

El espectro asistió ya sumergido en la magia que los rodeaba llamada amistad, tomando a la misma vez que Wander el collar y así uniéndolos, construyéndose la frase "Best Buds" (mejores amigos), siendo un sagrado sello que se acompaño de risas.

—¡TE QUIERO, AMIGO!.

Grito las palabras que nunca creyó habitarían en su boca el terrible villano, tomando las pequeñas manos naranjas de su compañía y así girar ambos, manteniendo una mutua alegría.

—¡Y YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO, AMIGO!.

Lo acompaño el nómada, sin parar de girar.

No sabían si solo ellos dos en lugar de basura podían ver los corazones y flores a su alrededor, todo similar aquella canción que empezaron a entonar, embelezandose en la magia que es amistad.

Prometiéndose de esa manera que serían amigos hasta el fin.

* * *

 _ **Tiernis -corazones- jajaja se noto mi agrado/apego por Marvil el Marciano 2? Jajaja quizas cuando lo vi por primera vez me gusto Peepers de mejor amigo para Hater, por como lo venera y lo triste que es cuando llora al final del cap lol "The Buddies" aparte que lleva mas tiempo con él, pero aunque la relación de ellos entiendo es mas que empliado y jefe, (amigos). No es como con Wander. Con él se ve distinto Hater, hasta sentiría yo que lo hace crecer al buscar la nobleza en él. ¡Esque esa canción los amigos con Don Odion desatado de la felicidad! Jajaja mas de otras insinuaciones que me contaron hay en la serie. Definitivo, dentro de si el señor odio a aceptado a Wander de BBF nwn y ya habíamos hablado con Becatrox que sería lindo alguien también admirara a Peepers así que hay estan los Furio Guardias (Creo que así era en español) bueno gracias por leer linduras.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
